


【翻译】My First Gangbang: A Love Story/美国爱情故事

by LittleEvil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Top Jared, 一见钟情, 双龙, 独占欲强的Jared, 自愿性gangbang
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*作者开放授权<br/>*梗概：Jensen找到了一个能满足他（大部分）性福的家伙，并且还是自愿无偿服务。人本不知足，更何况是天上掉的馅儿饼，所以Jensen何不见见他的朋友们呢？<br/>*注意：此篇主OMCs/Jensen，结局JPJA，内有dirty talk， 后三分之一为自愿性gangbang，请酌情阅读:D。此外本篇没有beta，非常感谢阿银和六七帮忙解答！XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My First Gangbang: A Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999211) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> 更多及时译文欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

My First Gangbang: A Love Story  
美国爱情故事

**

Jensen不约会。

好吧，自从他半年前搬到了波特兰，他就再也没有约过会了。在工作上投入了太长时间，几乎足不出户，以至于当他最终逃离了办公室以后，他的性格远远不及以前的外向。比起将自己推进一家酒吧，他宁愿待在舒适的沙发上。

于是乎顺其自然地，他意识到现在是时候应该关心下自己的性福了，让他工作上的朋友变成真正的朋友是个不错的主意。至少在他手下的Danneel就是个幌子，在外看来她在为他工作，其实不然。

“但你这么火辣！”她朝他睁大眼睛，语气中的认真不容置疑，然而Jensen只是漠然地盯着她。是的，他很辣，所以呢？那和约会有什么关系？那不过是意味着他会比常人得到别人更多打量的目光，以及每天早晨上班经过建筑工地时被人骚扰的机率更大而已。（其实他有那么点喜欢这样，噢，闭嘴。）

他最后叹了口气，低头看向自己的沙拉。他此刻正愤怒地拿着叉子，恶狠狠地对着盘中的一片无辜的菠菜叶一通乱戳。他的眼镜因为他发泄不满的动作滑了下来，他皱了皱鼻子又把它推了回去。

“我很好，Danni，我发誓。总之我太忙了，甚至都没时间去相亲，这对我约见的对象不公平。”他认为这是一个很好的借口，完全合理又叫人信服。他为自己的能言巧辩感到骄傲，心头涌起得逞的雀跃，他慢慢地啜了一口有机柠檬水，杯中摇曳着的液体在灯光下隐隐泛着光。

他抬眸瞥了一眼Danneel，他发现她正眯着眼睛审视他，出于一点心虚，他一口气喝完了剩下的柠檬水。

“……怎么了？”

“安排人的事情包在我身上了。”

Jensen瞪着眼睛环顾了一下他们所在的这座熙攘的餐厅后，又重新将视线放回Danneel身上。

“我们是在上演浪漫喜剧吗？先前也没有人来特地通知我啊？”

Danneel翻了个白眼，朝他的小腿踢了一脚。突如其来的鞋尖准确地击中了他的胫骨，他痛呼了一声，往椅子里缩了缩。

“等你约完会以后，你会感激我的。我认识一些同性恋，他们可个个都是火辣的家伙。Jensen，相信我，我可是很有品味的。”

Jensen想象着在Danneel遇见Genevieve，并对Genevieve尤其专一认真之前，他见过的几个Danneel曾经约见过的家伙。他不得不承认她的品味，所以他侧过头向她表示答谢，但随即他又忍不住叹息。

“好吧，”他对她竖起一根手指，在她可能出声抗议之前阻止了她。眉梢一仰，他的眼睛在镜片后微微眯起，“我有几点禁忌必须得说。不要派对。不要流浪艺术家。拒绝口臭。拒绝星舰迷*。”

*星舰迷：《星际迷航》系列的影迷。

“Jensen——”

“绝对不要有星舰迷！我已经体验过了《星际迷航》的风俗了，我敢说那经历我没齿难忘。”

“你到底为什么会和一个星舰迷约会？”

“我本来不知道，直到我回到了家，他给我戴上了那些奇怪的尖耳*。”想起这件事令他怒目圆睁，在那场性爱里，他一直处在紧张感中，试图理解克林贡语*版的情趣命令。“反正，这是必要的规则。不要星舰迷。”

*尖耳：原谅译者没有看过星际迷航，于是百度了一下，尖耳大概是《星际迷航》里史巴克的那种耳朵。  
*克林贡语：这套语言是为了20世纪末期美国著名的科幻电影和连续剧《星际迷航》而发明的。

Danneel若有所思地抿了抿嘴。

“星战迷*呢？”

*星战迷：《星球大战》系列的粉丝。

Jensen耸耸肩。

“可以。”

“《神秘博士》*？”

*《神秘博士》：一部由BBC制作;  1963年开播;  长期上演并多次赢得荣誉的英国科幻电视节目。

Jensen眨眨眼。

“你是打算去突击动漫展吗？还是说别的什么？”

“当然不是！”她从膝盖上扯下餐巾，擦拭了下嘴，“没什么，我就是确认一下。”

Jensen撅起嘴，最终只是叹了叹气。

“饶了我吧。”

Danneel朝他咧嘴笑起来，堪称邪恶。

“我可不敢保证。”

**

当一部iPhone落在Jensen面前的一叠纸上时，他正咬着笔帽坐在他的小包厢里，一脸茫然地盯着纸上的一大堆数字。他抬眸发现Danneel站到了他旁边，双臂交叉在她着实令人叹服的胸部下，她的眼眉稍稍扬起，看向他的眼睛里闪烁着期许。Jensen只是以极其亮眼的方式朝她眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，他知道这个方法屡试不爽。

“好吧！”Danneel愤懑，一只手摆到手机上，“金发的家伙！瞧这里！”

Jensen瞪了她一眼，将视线重新移回手机。屏幕已经黯了，于是他碰了一下屏幕。当手机再次亮起来时，一张facebook的照片展露在他眼前，一个帅气的家伙单膝跪在草坪上，他的身边还有只金毛猎犬。他眨了眨眼，噢，老妈喜欢的款。

（闭嘴，Jensen想把自己说成是谁都行，多管闲事的家伙！）

“他叫Jake Ryan。”

听到名字的一瞬间Jensen蹙起眉，他的眼镜被扔在了桌子上不知道哪儿，于是在不借助眼镜的情况下他眯起眼睛端详图片。

“Jake Ryan。我知道这名字。”

Danneel晃了晃头，她的卷发在她身后跟着微微摇摆。她伸手拿回自己的手机，“我怀疑你认识他。我在公园遇见他，那时候他在和他的一群朋友们玩极限飞盘*。他们有个共同点，他们都喜欢设计师或者诸如此类的人。”

极限飞盘：台湾称之为飞盘争夺赛，是飞盘众多竞赛项目中的一种，也是目前飞盤运动最受欢迎四项目中的一种。

“Jake Ryan。”Jensen喃喃自语，漫不经心地试图想起他以前是不是见过这个家伙。可他不熟悉这个人的脸，而且他非常肯定自己没有为了结交新的人而外出参加任何联谊。连锻炼都是在他的复合式公寓里进行，虽然他需要出门去新时节超市（the New Seasons Market）购买食物与日用品，但那家超市离他家仅隔一个街区，不可能有机会——

他忽然睁大眼睛，勾起一个胜利的微笑，得意洋洋地戳穿Danneel的故弄玄虚。

“Jake Ryan！那是《十六支蜡烛》*中的万人迷的名字！”

*《十六支蜡烛》：由美国著名导演约翰 休斯 (John Hughes)于1984年执导拍摄的青春喜剧片。影片讲述了一个十五岁的女孩Samantha的生活，因为姐姐的结婚，兴奋的家人忘记了她的生日，暗恋的男孩是学校最受欢迎的（应该被暗恋的就是Jake Ryan，译者表示没有看过，如有错请轻拍。），但自己却被一个令人讨厌的男孩喜欢，她的生活似乎正在走下坡路。

Danneel不可思议地盯着他，如同他在她面前跳了电臀舞*什么的。看来Danneel并不知道他在说什么，最终，Jensen只是无奈地叹息。

*电臀舞：指女人臀部像被电后不住的颤抖，并有旋律摆动的舞蹈，在欧美、韩国、中国港台地区较为多见。

“你太落伍了，Dan。”

“随你怎么说，”她迅速转了下眼睛又回归正题，“听我说，明天七点你们两个会在野兽（Beast）见面。打扮得好看点，明白了吗？”

他嗤笑出声，偏过头微露咄咄逼人之势，“得了吧，说得好像我以前看起来很糟糕似的。”

“就是别穿你那些蹩脚的处男毛衣就行。”

“嘿！那些毛衣可是用美利奴羊毛*织出来的！它们会显得我非常性感！”

美利奴羊毛：全世界最好的羊毛。

“不，它们不会，老奶奶！”Danneel侧过鞋跟，转身踩着悠闲的步伐慢慢离开了包厢。她的声音在她中途回头喊他的时候飘进了他的耳里。Jensen怒视着她离去的背影，他作为一个弟弟的身份是不会让她一锤定音的。

“你才是一个！一个老奶奶。”他咕哝着最后几个词，眼睛再次放回到他的资料上，忽视着照片上他的同事们的相貌，他的思绪在脑海里翻腾。

他明天有个约会。哈。

**

Jake Ryan的笑容极具杀伤力，而当他们穿过餐厅时，他放在Jensen背后的手更是温暖、充满占有欲。他们入座后，Jensen以拉开海军呢大衣的形式显露了自己的固执己见，大衣下一件苔绿色毛衣镶着白色领扣，一条灰色的领带搭配着他的西裤。他从Jake的神色里读出了渴望，同时他也知道Jake正在暗自评估他。Jensen抑制不住心中的得意，不禁偷偷地嘲笑Danneel错误的看法，不管她现在在哪里。

他们各自点完了菜单，等待着来自拉里奥哈*（La Rioja）的白葡萄酒被倾倒进他们的酒杯中，随后他们将注意力重新移回对方身上。在Jake目光灼灼的注视下，Jensen的脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕，略感不自在的他讪讪地低下眼睛，让自己视线落到餐桌上。

*拉里奥哈：位于阿根廷西部，是阿根廷最古老的葡萄酒产区。

“Danneel没有告诉过我你是有多么的漂亮。”Jake的嗓音比先前更为低沉，话语里渗着一丝紧张。Jensen透过粗黑的眼镜框扫了一眼Jake，却正好望见他舔了舔嘴唇。那一副垂涎欲滴的样子令Jensen立刻抓起了自己的酒杯，一饮而尽。上帝啊，约会实在是太让人伤脑筋了。

“谢谢。”Jensen最终说道。在Jake为他满上酒杯时，他再次显得有些不好意思，“那么，呃，Jake Ryan，哈？《十六支蜡烛》里的Jake Ryan？”

Jake笑了笑，饮了一口酒后靠在椅背上。Jake很英俊，如同《GQ》*里的模特一般引人注目、夺人心魄：下颔刻画着尖削的线条、高挺出众的鼻子、完美的眉梢、宽阔的肩膀以及强壮有力的手。而毫无疑问地，Jake知道自己的优势。

*《GQ》：《Gentlemen's Quarterly/绅士季刊》是一本男性月刊，内容着重于男性的时尚、风格与文化，也有包括关于美食、电影、健身、性、音乐、旅游、运动、科技与书籍的文章。

“噢，是的。我知道《十六支蜡烛》，关于这部电影的事情我总是能听懂。不过最重要的是，我从没看过这部电影。”

Jensen扯了扯嘴角，勉强地给了Jake一个无力的微笑后，他又一次拿起酒杯。从来没看过《十六支蜡烛》，这个世界究竟怎么了？“当然，你以前肯定已经听说过了。抱歉，希望Danneel没有告诉过你我很风趣。”

Jake笑起来，就好像Jensen的头顶上刚刚出现了一块令人啼笑皆非的指示牌“此处应有笑声。”，而Jake不得不附和Jensen发笑一样。

于是第二杯酒喝完的速度比第一杯还要快。

**

两瓶葡萄酒以后，他们也许都不止醉了一点点。除此之外，对一家如此高档的餐厅而言，他们说话的分贝可能过于大了。

Jensen将自己的餐巾扔在了一个曾经放了一大块松露巧克力蛋糕的盘子上，盘子现在已经空了。他叹了口气，酒精几乎冲散了他的意识，他觉得头晕目眩，连他醉酒的蜜糖都在他眼前旋转，他试图寻找出合适的词汇。

“这并不是说我喜欢独……处，你知道吗？但那会让一切变得容易多了。比如，没有人会来烦我，让我……透不过气。”这是他十分钟内第四次抢过空酒瓶，徒劳地想给自己倒更多的酒。

“不不不，没错，我懂。完全理解，真的。”Jake脸颊上的两坨红晕在灯光下格外显眼，他朝Jensen凑过来，目光迷离却真挚，“我和你完全一样。完全一样。”

“完全一样，”Jensen嘟囔。他沉浸在自己的思绪中无法自拔，舔了舔嘴唇，即便他的顾虑现在几乎已经彻底消失了，但他仍旧有点紧张，“我是说，我真正想要的只有性，懂了吗？”

Jake睁大眼睛盯着他，如同Jensen刚刚递给了他一张金奖券，而他的眼睛就像卡通里的人物一样对着Jensen闪闪发光，宛如受了恩赐一般。他激动得连回答都开始磕磕绊绊，“噢，呃，是的。我懂。接着说。”

“就像，”Jensen小声说道，他倾身向前，手开始心不在焉地玩弄起袖子，“就像有些时候，我只想做爱，我只需要那话儿。但我不想为了性爱工作，也不想尝试或者使用假阳具之类的。更不想去酒吧，为了上床玩谈情说爱的游戏。我只想要打个电话叫某个人出现，他就能过来操我，用真的性器操我。”

Jake在座位上动了动，视线牢牢地钉在Jensen身上，“嗯，比如性工作者？”

Jensen笑起来，他的脸不知不觉涨得通红，“不，天哪，我不想付给任何人钱。一点都不。我不想要那种人。我需要的就，就只是一个深夜炮友，我猜。或许白天也需要，哈。”

Jake两眼圆睁，将手平放在桌上，他一本正经地看着Jensen，“Jensen。Jensen，我能为你做那个。”

Jensen凝视着他。

“做什么？”

“随叫随到，”Jake清了清嗓子，环顾了下四周后重新看向Jensen，这回他的声音几乎是耳语，“然后上你，用我的阴茎。”

Jensen吞咽了一口。他觉得自己的喉咙干燥，像是被砂纸磨过一般沙哑，几近燃烧，“真的？”

Jake险些被Jensen低沉的嗓音诱出一声呻吟。当Jensen的舌尖从他的唇齿间迅速探头，并舔过他丰满的嘴唇时，Jake的视线情不自禁地游移到Jensen的嘴，“噢，该死。真的。”

Jensen咧嘴一笑，从口袋里摸索出自己的手机，“来，给我你的号码。嘿，这太完美了。尽管我不认为我们的约会会有结果。我们真的不来电，你难道不觉得吗？”

Jake在将自己的电话号码编辑进Jensen手机的中途闻言抬眸，他看上去有点惊讶，也许他的眼里还糅杂着一点受伤，但他很快便恢复过来，“当然。我的意思是，这个情况绝对会有所好转。”

Jensen拿回了手机，迷迷糊糊地盯着屏幕上的那串数字，醉意被揉进了他嘴角勾起的笑容里。一切绝对会有所好转的。

**

“该死，之后我告诉他我们不来电，做炮友一定会更好。不管原话是不是这样的，我都非常肯定我这么说了。上帝，我真是个混蛋。”Jensen生无可恋地坐在公园长椅上，叹息着摘下眼镜抹了把脸。坐在他身旁的Danneel没有因为他毁了她为他安排的约会而嘲笑他或是痛揍他一顿，反之，她正同情地抚摸着他的背，这让Jensen多少从中得到了些许安慰。

“不过，这不像是他不赞同你说的话，对吧？如果他不想让你给他打电话，他是不会给你他的电话号码的。”

“我想是吧。上帝，我真的不知道。瞧，这就是为什么我不喝酒！”他坐起来揉了揉自己的后颈，试图缓解自从昨晚约会以后便一直紧绷着的肌肉。

“等等，你们昨天晚上没有做爱，是吗？”Danneel在Jensen背上的手停下了动作，她在长椅上侧过身稍稍面向了他，仔细检查着他，就好像这么做她就能说出他昨晚是否做爱了。

他气愤地大发脾气，犹如他能因此解决因为余醉未醒而感到的难受。

“不，当然没有！我们互相亲吻，道晚安，然后一起打车回家。他太醉了没法硬起来，而我烂醉如泥，没法让他勃起。”当几个在公园慢跑的女人纷纷转身朝他露出被逗乐的、幸灾乐祸的笑容时，他用手掩住自己的脸。

“喔，那就好。”Danneel点点头站起来，活动了下腿脚，如同一切问题已经迎刃而解。在她将一条弯在身后的腿放下，换另一条腿伸展时，Jensen直愣愣地看着她晃动的胸部发呆。什么？他只是一介凡人，他不懂Danneel的意思。“嗯，如果你发现自己，你知道的，在某天晚上感到了一点小寂寞，那就给他打电话吧。看看会发生什么。反正你们之间没有什么深重、紧密的关系，不是吗？”

“好吧，没有。”Jensen吃力地从椅子上站起来，捏了捏肩膀略微缓和了两肩的紧绷感。他想了下Danneel的话，再三考虑后，他终于笑起来，“对，你说得没错。”

“试试看咯？”她闹着玩地拍了一下他的胸口，在她再次开始慢跑前，她朝他眨眨眼露齿而笑，“又不会有什么损失。”

为了赶上了她，他稍稍加快了慢跑的速度。也许他已经在思考今天晚些时候如何给Jake发短信，邀请他过来享受一些高质量的性爱。

**

最后，Jensen将Elvis Presley的“Are You Lonesome Tonight/今夜你一个人吗？”的YouTube视频链接用短信发给了Jake，信息的末尾还附上了他的名字作为签名，这样Jake就能知道究竟是谁在晚上十一点发给他Elvis的歌。这么发短信很蹩脚，也许还有点孤掷一注的意味，但这却能在不用打出来或者真正说出来的情况下厚颜无耻地将他的重点表达出来。

他等待了令人焦急的几分钟，电视正用低音量播放着《柯南秀》，除此之外室内一片漆黑，空无一人。他将自己的手机弃置一边，如果Jake不回复他，他已决意不再看手机。

*《柯南秀》：是美国有线电视台TBS从2001年到2009年播出的一档夜间脱口秀节目，如今是美国最炙手可热的脱口秀节目之一。主持人是Conan Christopher O'Brien。

Jensen转身仰面躺下，对着天花板叹了口气，拒绝触摸自己的阴茎直到他至少有十分钟没有听到Jake回复他。他刚才洗了个澡，里里外外彻底清洗了自己一遍后，他可能已经有点打开了。他可是一整天都在想今晚的事情，甚至已经有点沉醉在做爱或者只是一场电话性爱的可能性中。他能看出来性交是一件强大又具有影响力的事情，如果一切顺利的话，他会上瘾。

不过首先Jake得回他短信。

然后他的手机适时地闪烁起来，那一瞬间他猛地翻身爬过去抓住了它。当他打开信息的时候，他的眼镜已经滑下来，并卡在了他的鼻尖上。

想要我过来？

Jensen闭上眼睛长舒一口气，将刚刚一直抑制在肺里的空气呼了出来。哇哦，真的只有那么简单。他舔了舔嘴唇。而在他编辑回复的时候，他仍然紧张地不停咬下唇。

你确定你不介意？

回复几乎是立即的。

给我你的地址。我马上就过来。

Jensen听话地将地址发给他后迅速跳下床，又去刷了一次牙。之后他找出了三个被寄予希望的避孕套，并拿上了自己最喜欢的润滑油。再次回到床上以后，他决定先操开自己。在他现在有时间能挥霍的情况下，没理由让Jake浪费时间在用手指扩张他的屁股上，所以他会准备好一切。

当门外传来嘈杂的声音时，Jensen的三根手指正弯曲在他的臀缝里，而润滑油覆满了他的手。

“该死，”他咕哝着，在又一次艰难地推进手指擦过自己的前列腺后他飞速下床，赶去前门迎接Jake。中途他在厨房里洗了下手，顺便调整了下他质地尤为柔软舒适的睡裤，它正极其漂亮地紧贴在他的屁股上。他在敲门声忽然响起时吓了一跳，心脏在他的胸腔里怦怦直跳，不断锤击着他的胸口。

他故意让Jake多等了几秒，由着期盼在空气中膨胀。而后他笑着打开门，弯起的甜蜜笑容里隐隐带着一丝顽皮，配合着微张的唇齿完美地给了Jake一个充满挑逗意味的问候。他发现自己立刻就被推进了公寓，门被砰地一声关上时发出震耳欲聋的声音。

一个饥渴的吻重重地压在他的嘴上，杂乱无序的索求令他的喉间逸出呻吟。他有一点迷惑和不知所措，但随后他的背就撞到了墙上，情欲因此被挑起，他回应了Jake。欲望的味道已经在他们之间弥散开，所以他猜他们不用真正讨论接下来该做什么。

好极了。

他的后穴因为期待抽搐了一下。

“我怎么会介意，”Jake覆在Jensen的唇上喃喃道，他的手如同宣告占有权般有力地按压在Jensen身上，摸索过他身体的每一寸，在到达旅程的终点后他开始玩味地挤捏揉弄起Jensen的臀瓣，“我他妈的怎么会介意到这里来操翻你的小屁股呢。你在逗我吗？”

Jensen的笑意化成气息喷进Jake的口腔里。即使他只是在面对这几天里他所做过的大胆的事情，但他也许仍然有点腼腆胆怯。该死的酒精，总是使他陷入麻烦。

“穿过那里就是卧室。”他向后歪过头示意Jake房间的方向，拱背的动作令他们的阴茎互相磨蹭着。Jake因此喘了口气，胡乱地将手塞进Jensen的睡裤里，他发现在Jensen里面什么都没有穿，而他的手所摸到之处是被润滑液打湿的赤裸黏滑的皮肤。

“噢，老天。该死的，你的小屁股简直太完美了。上帝啊，你都为我准备好了是吗，宝贝？嗯？随时准备吞下我的阴茎了？”Jake急忙将他们带向卧室，中途他踢掉了鞋子，越过它们来到Jensen面前，解开并脱掉了Jensen的裤子。Jensen只是嗯了一声，点点头随着他去，让他主导这场性爱。

他们一同脱掉了身上的所有衣服。当Jake抓过一个避孕套时，Jensen已经悄悄地溜向他的床，迅速无声地趴到上面，像猫一样地努力向上弓起背。

“上帝，看看你。操，抬高你的小屁股。嗯，让我看看你的小洞，宝贝。”重重地掌掴了一下Jensen的臀部，Jake命令道。Jensen立即抬高臀部，缓缓沉下自己的肩膀。而Jake已经利用了这个间隙给自己套好了避孕套，并抹上了更多润滑油让自己的硬挺变得湿滑。当一抹炙热摩擦着Jensen的臀部，Jensen为这突如其来的感触而感到难以置信。他能感受到Jake性器的顶端在他的臀缝徘徊，湿黏的茎身不时地拍打着他松软的穴口。

“没有前戏？”当Jensen感觉到另一记掌掴猛然落到他的臀瓣上，犹如一条绳子般将他牢牢固定住时，他在枕头里懒洋洋地微笑道。紧接着他又被赏了几记掌掴，没有一下是温柔和关爱的。冰冷而猛烈的力道令他疼痛，他还在等Jake的回答，他的脑海里假设了无数种Jake可能说的话，无论什么污秽的词句他都能想到。然而最后回应他的却是一个坚硬如铁的火热蓦地贯穿了他，带着一种势不可挡的蛮横。

Jensen险些尖叫出声，他的整个身体瞬间僵在原地，被一下子撑开的肌肉环疯狂地翕张着，企图适应Jake出乎意料的入侵。他感觉到一只手扼住他的后腰，手指陷进他的肉里让他像色情明星一样保持弓着背的姿势迎合侵犯者。另一只手拽住了他头顶那一簇稍长的短发，将他用力向后拉扯，以至于他不得不配合这强劲的力道拉紧颈部的肌肉后仰。他的脖子酸痛紧绷，已无法再伸展。他控制不住地浑身战栗，胸口起伏得如同他刚刚跑完了一场马拉松，视线像是被一层薄纱覆盖，眼前模糊一片，痛苦的眼泪在他的眼眶里燃烧。

而他的阴茎该死的硬得和石头一样。

“婊子不需要前戏。你需要吗？不，你只想要阴茎。你只想要阴茎埋在你下流的小洞里。只要我能卖力操干你，你就会一直渴求，不是吗？”

Jake的喋喋不休冲击了他，他被描述得令人难以置信的污秽，就好像他真的是一个只会摇着屁股索求的荡妇。他不知道昨晚这个举止温和，极度体贴的人身上发生了什么，但他能明显感觉到，比起昨天晚餐时的那个Jake，这个版本的和他更来电。

Jensen的臀瓣突然被重重地掌掴一下，他不禁哭喊出声，被用力拍打的地方火辣辣地疼。他的小穴因为疼痛一阵收缩，紧咬住Jake的阴茎不断吞入着它，引得Jake难耐地从胸腔中发出一声饥渴的呻吟。

“你最好坚持住，漂亮的小婊子。因为我会把你整得够呛。”

Jake开始狠狠地操弄他，动作野蛮又残暴。他的阴茎如同惩罚般严厉精准地捣进Jensen的身体，在猛地拉出后，又不顾一切地再次深深挺进。

Jensen瘫软进床里，几乎要与床融为一体。他的身体全然被Jake的手和阴茎支配着，他顺从地承受着Jake的粗暴，快感使意识化作一片幸福的白芒。

他很庆幸明天是周日，因为他知道，在这翻云覆雨之后，他不可能下得了床。

**

星期一来临了。他柔嫩的后穴依旧很脆弱，一碰就疼，不过疼痛是美妙的。他能感觉到Danneel在吃午餐时一直注视着他，也能感觉到她在咀嚼一块蔬菜烤鸡披萨（vegan BBQ chicken pizza）时，向他投来的询问的目光。

“你知道你要把事情的经过都告诉我的，对吧？我是不会忘记你周六晚上叫了一个午夜炮友什么的。”

“兼顾白天服务。”Jensen嘟囔着舔干净了自己手指上的蒜蓉黄油。他疲倦地向后靠，重新陷入椅子里。当坐姿不小心压到了他轻微损伤的小穴时，疼痛立刻蔓延开来，令他不禁微微畏缩了一下。唔。

Danneel坐起身，若无其事地抓住他的领带后霍地将他拉近，“我要知道细节。就现在。”

“好吧，好吧。天哪，你个变态！”他从她凶狠的抓握中扯回自己的领带，抚平它的褶皱，重新将穿戴整齐。随即他开始忙着拿起另一片披萨，“他只是。他过来了，就这样。”

Danneel朝他眨了眨眼，等了一会儿后见他没有下文，她快速地点点头急不可耐道，“好吧。不会就这样吧，然后呢？”

“他操了我四次，然后到了早晨十点才离开。他没有给我做早餐，也没有和我吻别之类的，总之他直接就走了。”

她的眼睛瞪得跟月亮一样圆。

“四次？”

“是的。”他试图咧起嘴扯出一个心满意足的笑容，然而在他同时调整坐姿时，他不小心颠簸到了他的伤处。于是他疼得嘶嘶抽气，笑意也锐减了几分，舔了舔嘴唇，他接着说道，“我昨天就没有下床。”

“耶稣啊，”她肃然起敬，然后开始咬着下唇深思，“你的小屁屁还好吗？”

“上帝啊，它还好。”Jensen闭上眼睛倚靠在椅背上，让自己沉湎于那段记忆中，“那晚很棒。只不过他，天哪，他真的非常粗野。拽着我的头发，不断抽打我直到我快要哭出来。还有他操我的方式，就好像他给了我钱，而我是欠他的，所以他要拿我的屁股来发泄。最重要的是，该死，他的那张嘴。”他睁开眼，推开盘子吃完了手上最后点披萨。他在椅子里微微扭动身体，光是讲述那天晚上的经历就已经令他的性器抬起了头。

“他说了什么？”她朝他凑过来显然不想漏听一个单词，同时她的声音轻得几乎像是在说悄悄话。

“就，”他很庆幸餐厅里现在空荡荡的，除了他们就没什么人了，因为他甚至还没把话说出来便已经面红耳赤，“他叫我荡妇，娼妓。还有漂亮的小婊子，那是他叫我叫得最多的。他告诉我我的后穴是我全身上下最有用的地方。然后他，嗯，他叫它‘我的小洞’，‘我的骚穴’。噢，耶稣，我为什么要跟你说这个？”

“操，”她深呼吸了一口气，瞳孔放大，欲望赤裸裸地暴露在她的声音里，她连说话都开始有点语无伦次，“那真是。我得说，我算是这个星球上的第一混蛋，但我还从来没。我的意思是，那实在太辣了。”

“是的。所以，谢谢你帮我安排炮友，Dan。五颗星里面我给他打四星。”他朝她使了个眼色后瞥了一眼手机，留意了下时间。他们的午休即将结束，于是他示意服务员将结账单拿过来。

她扬眉，“只有四颗星？”

“是的，我是说——”他停下来抬起头，向帮他拿来账单的女人绽开笑容。这个年迈的妇女经营了这个地方，她崇拜着Jensen，所以她从来没有收过他们饮料的费用，“谢了，夫人。”

当女人眉开眼笑地捧了一下Jensen的脸颊，而后步履蹒跚地走开时，Danneel朝他翻了个白眼，“愚蠢又讨人厌的南方小子们。”

“闭嘴，你明明觉得我很性感。”他拉出自己的钱包，将一张信用卡放在结账单上，“总之他。别误会，我的意思是他很棒。可还是有点，我不知道那该怎么说。我们的性爱没有亲密，只有激情，你知道吗？他在做爱时不会吻我，哪怕是一次。而我没有告诉过他不能这么做！”

“哇噢，他可能觉得你是Julia Roberts*。”

“她的名字叫Vivian*，”Jensen纠正，“反正，就是这样。没别的了。”

*Julia Roberts和Vivian：Julia Roberts（美国影视演员）在《风月俏佳人》中扮演了角色Vivian。《风月俏佳人》是一部典型的讲述出身经历低俗的妓女如何与身份悬殊的男人相遇相爱结婚的现代灰姑娘故事。

Danneel只是沉默地凝视着他，她似乎在等待着Jensen能再说点什么。

“这没什么大不了的。”他闪烁其词。

“那你为什么不向Jake毫无保留地讲出来，漂亮的小婊子？”

Jensen皱起眉，瞪了她一眼。在收据上签完名并留下一笔非常慷慨的小费后，他站起来。随后他们回到了大街上，紧挨着步行在回办公室的路上，这样的距离能帮他们抵御空气中的寒冷。他等了好一会儿才启口。

“只不过我的意思是，如果他的阴茎立起来的时候能再稍微大点的话，我会和他讲出来。”他瞥了一眼Danneel，发现她正瞠目结舌地看着他，“我说了，只需要再大一丢丢就行！”

“Jensen Ross Ackles，你就是个Size Queen*！”

*Size Queen：看别人YJ长短来判断别人好坏的人，咳咳，直译有些奇怪，所以保留了原文。

“你还想再说一次吗？我觉得大概只有城市另一端的人才听不见你说话！”

“你是我这辈子见过的最挑剔的婊子了。讲真，尺寸不是——”

“噢，拜托，把这话留给你的女朋友们吧，Danni。尺寸才是最至关重要的。”

本着女士优先的准则，他还是为她打开了门，即便她是一个坏心眼的人。而在他们一进门以后，她便勾上了他的手臂。

“所以，你今晚还会给他打电话吗？”

当他们走进电梯时，Jensen哼了一声，眨了眨眼朝她抛了一个诡秘的笑容，令人捉摸不透。

“是的，没错。而且我认为接下来我至少需要两天以上的时间来恢复。至少。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

**

Jensen正趴在沙发的扶手上，让一个蹩脚货把自己的屁股操开花，而电视上还在播放着《恶搞之家》*。这就是为什么他在午夜前完全对今晚摸不着头脑，世事难料啊。

*《恶搞之家》：由Seth MacFarlane导演的美国喜剧动画片。该作品以生活在杜撰的罗得岛Quahog市上的一家为故事主线，大量运用闪回手法（亦即是以不同镜头穿插于故事主线之中），每集情节基本围绕着Peter Griffin及其一家的故事展开。

“一个乖巧的吞阴茎的小娼妓。哦，你不就是吗。这小洞他妈的紧紧地吸着我，就跟吃不够似的。让我说中了对吗，淫荡的小婊子。”Jake浑身赤裸地匍匐在Jensen上方，他全身的重量都压在了Jensen身上。而他的球体正重重地拍打着Jensen的会阴，力道之猛已足以留下淤痕，淫靡的声音充斥着整个房间。Jake狠狠地在Jensen已经被操得完全敞开的小洞里抽插着，阴茎在那公认的漂亮小穴里一进一出，每一下都顶进最深处。

Jensen只是粗重地喘着气，将自己的呜咽埋没进沙发靠垫里，因为他不想惊吓到他的邻居们。他感觉到Jake往他的屁股里插入了一根手指，顶开了他的后穴，顺利地滑进了Jake的阴茎和他脆弱的甬道之间。可这并不是结束，Jake猛地将手指向下拽，把Jensen撑得更开。这太多了，Jensen尖叫，身体紧绷起来，而被靠垫堵住的声音听起来更像是闷沉的呜呜声，令人勃发施虐感。

“操，瞧瞧。我打赌你能受得了我把整只手都塞进去，放在我的阴茎上边。我赌你能毫不费力地吞下两根阴茎。你可以的对吗？婊子。”

光是想象一下那样的画面，Jensen便瑟瑟发抖，即害怕又兴奋。两根阴茎同时埋在他的身体里撞击着他，将他打开到极致，那会是他从所未有的感觉。他被如潮的快感刺激得只剩下不顾一切地尖叫，拔高的声调挤占了整个客厅里的潮湿空气。

“噢，你喜欢被那样对待？嗯？”另一根手指消失在他的小穴里，和第一根手指放在一起。两根手指推搡着挤进小洞的更深处，刮蹭过Jensen温热的肠壁，最后按摩起Jensen的前列腺。Jensen的大腿开始颤抖，阴茎顶端不断渗出的前液滴落在麂皮绒坐垫上弄得到处都是，“我会和我的那些朋友们说起你，谈论你漂亮的小屁股。他们和我一样热爱男性的小穴。他们也会想要参与进来，求我带他们一起过来，要我与他们分享你。”

“随你便。”Jensen气喘吁吁，从嘴里吐出罕见的话语。他感受到一团火沉淀在他的腹股沟里，那些手指像是在他的前列腺上施展了魔法一般，令他的阴茎膨胀得发痛，他能感觉到自己已濒临高潮，那感觉就像是脊柱的刺痛感漫过他的四肢百骸，穿过他抽搐的内脏，汇聚到他的下腹，使他的球体收紧，阵阵抽痛。而Jake毫不留情地用力操着他，野蛮的动作让整张沙发晃动起来，在地板上移着位，发出刺耳的声音。

“那就是你想要的？”Jake喘息，他的高潮也渐渐逼近。他开始不规律地扭动着臀部，粗暴地操弄身下的人，让阴茎一遍遍地碾过小穴的深处，“你想要我们之中的两个人在操着你的小洞的同时，还有第三个人操进你的喉咙？不要认为我不会这么做，婊子。不要觉得我不会带他们过来。我们会享用你，直到你动不了，直到你求我们停下。”

“请别-别这么做。”Jensen的呼吸杂乱无序，断断续续。他完全安静下来，全身的肌肉都隆起绷紧。而当他痉挛着射出了一片精液后，他便失去了意识。

**

翌日，Jensen正坐在他的办公桌前工作，他的屁股底下放了一个有着蕾丝花边的粉色小型坐垫，上面绣着的“漂亮小公主”格外醒目，Danneel告诉他这是她能找到的最贴近“漂亮小婊子”的坐垫。作为报复，Jensen扯了一下她的头发，破坏了她完美的马尾辫。

虽然这并不能阻止他将自己诱人的小屁股安置在那个坐垫上。

桌子上的手机响了，他不禁傻笑。他知道这是Danneel打过来的，为了了解关于昨晚的更多下流细节。他拿起手机，压低了声音，用非常磁性轻柔的嗓音说话。

“这里是Ackles家的小荡妇Jensen在说话。”

电话另一端的人停顿了一会儿，随即一声低沉的呻吟传进了Jensen耳里。即便是对Danneel来说，这个声音也太过沉闷。Jensen惊慌失措，心一下子跳到嗓子眼。噢，操，如果是Morgan先生，Jensen就死定了。

“别告诉我你在上班时占用了一条性爱咨询专线，漂亮的小婊子。”

Jensen尴尬得从耳尖红到了乳头，他闭上眼睛试图让自己镇定下来。

“啊，J-Jake。嗨。我怎么会呢，呃，”他舔了舔嘴唇，企图尽量让自己的声音保持职业上的正式，“你为什么要打电话给我？”

“噢，我只是有个问题想问你。但我现在正思索着到你那去然后在茶水间上你。”

一层粉色阴影爬上了Jensen的脸颊，而Danneel偏挑这一刻大摇大摆地走过来，碰巧瞧见他拿着电话弯起身子，还红着脸。她挑了挑眉，在他的办公隔间里迟疑了一会后，她睁大眼睛。

“Jake？”她用口型示意。看到Jensen点了点头后，她弯起嘴唇，露出一个心领神会的龙猫笑，而后她便继续回到了房间里属于她的那一侧。当她修剪整齐的法式甲的顶端刮过他的脖颈时，他浑身一颤。

“别，我会说那话是因为，呃，抱歉，我以为是Danni打来的。那么，你有什么问题要问？”

“我想把你的衣服脱光，让你在我面前裸着。”

Jensen感觉到了自己因为Jake的话而加速的心跳，他收紧了抓握着手机的手，将身体蜷得更小了些，仿佛在担心有人可能会听见Jake的满嘴胡扯。

“……啥？”他知道他听起来就他妈的像是一个听不懂话、一窍不通的蠢蛋，但至少他能让它听上去很可爱。

“你干净吗？”

“嗯，是的。我的意思是，我。噢。呃，你在说，”操。他闭上眼睛，用手抹了把脸。冷静下来。他是看不到你有多凌乱和愚笨。就只是冷。静。“什么样的干净……”

“就比如，你体检过，然后检测结果没问题。你是干净的，对吗？在你遇见我以前，你是个好孩子吧。”

Jensen呵呵冷笑一声，睁开眼睛就只是稍稍翻了个白眼。噢，原来是这样，Jensen是个该死的童子军。

“是的，我很干净。”

“我也是。”

Jensen等待着，除此之外他就只是盯着他的电脑屏幕，听着Jake说话。

“你会允许我吗，荡妇？”

“……允许你什么？”

“允许我射在你的小洞里，将你很好地填满。”

Jensen被激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，全身上下一同涌起的颤栗接管了他。他已经能感觉到那令人愉快的温暖被灌进他的身体里，就像Jake所说的那样。该死。

“我。Jake，我几乎不了解你。”

“如果我将诊所开出来的一纸诊书带给你作为证据，你会愿意吗？我知道你想要，我能看出来，我赌你光是想象那画面就能硬起来。”

“我会，我会考虑一下的。”

电话那头的Jake安静了片刻，当他再次开口时，他的声音听起来正常了一点。

“只管给我发短信就好，Jensen。考虑一下然后给我发短信。我发誓我很干净，清楚了吗？”

“好的，我会考虑的。听着，我得走了，但我之后会给你发短信。”

“别忘了。”

Jensen哼了一声，双颊再次发热，“我怀疑我今天还能不能再思考其他事情了。”

“嗯，这才是我的小娼妓。听话，洋娃娃，照顾好自己的小屁股。”

Jensen嗤笑，“再见，Jake。”

“回见。”

Jensen坐在那一动不动，发呆了几分钟。他盯着手机权衡斟酌着选择，这样的状态持续了半个小时之久，可他甚至在挂断电话之前便已经知道了自己会如何答复Jake。

我同意。

在点击了发送以后，他如释重负般长舒一口气，他很高兴他忍到了现在才回复Jake。事情总算搞定了。

美利坚万岁！你想要我今晚过来吗？

Jensen险些大笑。

我的屁股连续两个晚上倍受打击。我需要点恢复时间，伙计。

当手机再次振动时，他几乎已经准备将手机放到一边回到工作了。

给我发短信，我就会过来。

Jensen晃了晃脑袋，笑着敲出了最后的回复。

我会的。

**

他坚持到了星期六晚上。直到现在他已经有五天没有见到过Jake了，而Jake，出人意料地根本没有尝试联系过Jensen。

Jensen喝了几瓶啤酒，看了一会蹩脚的真人秀后，他彻底地叹了口气，烦躁感始终挥之不去。为了试探Jake，他抓起放在桌子边缘的手机，敲出了一条简讯。

你在干什么？

他几乎是立刻就收到了回复。

和朋友们出去喝些酒。

你需要我吗，宝贝？

Jake语气里透出的居高临下令Jensen咬牙切齿，自以为高人一等的模样着实让他恼怒。他可能确实是臣服在他人身下的受方（a subby bottom），但他同时也是个顽固的婊子。他讨厌放弃对别人情绪上的掌控，甚至痛恨这么做。尤其是当他面对那些狂妄臭屁的混蛋们时，他更不会这么做，即使他们给了他醉仙欲死的阴茎。

不了，我好得很。和你的朋友们玩得开心点。

几秒钟的功夫后，他得到了回应。

十五分钟内过来。

他洋洋得意地笑起来，躺回沙发里，将电视台调回了《周六夜现场》*。

*《周六夜现场》：Saturday Night Live，缩写SNL，又称《周末夜现场》，美国一档于周六深夜时段直播的喜剧小品类综艺节目，是美国电视史上最长寿的节目之一。

**

Jared正偷偷摸摸地在手机上玩《愤怒的小鸟：星球大战2》，另一手的手指则装模作样地搭在自己的啤酒上。当桌子另一边Jake的身影忽然挪动时，他一惊，睁大眼睛胡乱地将玩到一半的手机塞进口袋里。

“来吧，我们要走了。”

Jared瞧了瞧四周，发现Kitsch和Aldis正看着Jake。至于那目光，Jared不忍直视。就好像他们是两条狗，而Jake手里有牛奶味的骨头棒，令Jared不禁悠然生出一种他们正在向Jake闪烁着狗狗眼的幻觉。

“呃，什么？为什么？我们半个小时前刚来。”Jared发出异议。他关掉了手机，牢牢抓起自己的啤酒，将它护在胸前，一副“我绝不走”的模样。

“Jensen刚刚给我发短信了。”

Jake穿上了自己的夹克衫，而Jared、Aldis和Kitsch只是盯着他欲言又止。他们全都知道Jensen是谁，在他们听到的版本里，Jensen简直就像是从神话传说和童话里走出来的人物。虽然很不切实际，但光是听着Jake滔滔不绝地讲述Jensen，还有那些关于Jensen的下流主意。他们身体的欲望便很不争气地蠢蠢欲动了。欲火灼烧着他们的同时，他们还不忘抱怨老天的不公，怎么这么个宝就给Jake捡走了呢。尽管羡慕嫉妒恨，可他们最后还是请求了Jake带上他们。不过比起另外两个人，Jared还没这么离谱，因为他发誓他刚刚恍然看到了他们身后不断摇晃着的尾巴。

事实上Jared只不过是从来都没想过那会成真罢了。

“我们可以走了吗？”Aldis将一些钱扔在桌上站起身，而Kitsch不假思索地跟着站起来。

“你们都拿上了检测结果，对吧？是我上次跟你们说的那种吗？”

“那还用说，在这呢。”Kitsch拍了拍他放了钱包的后裤兜，Aldis则将手摸进了他那个上哪都不离不弃的男士包，在拿出自己的那张报告后他咧起嘴向他们露出了一个邪恶的笑容。最终，他们全都看向Jared。

然而Jared只是朝他们眨了眨眼，完全没有要表示自己也带了的意向。于是他们纷纷嚷嚷起来。

“你逗我玩呢，Jay？还是在这节骨眼上？”

Jared揉了揉自己的头发，汗水开始从他的前额渗出，“好吧，我没拿过来行了吧！我的意思是，你和我们讨论的那个提议，听起来实在是太不可思议了。我只是，从来都没有想过它真的会发生。再说了，我哪知道啊？”

Jake走到Jared面前，将一只手平放在胸口后他抬起头看向Jared，脸上的表情是Jared从未见过的意味深长，“相信我，老弟，这可是千载难逢的体验。即便你是唯一一个要带避孕套的倒霉蛋，你也会想要留下来的，我保证你以前从来没有上过像Jensen这样的人。”

其他家伙从他跟前鱼贯而出，而Jared只是站在原地，默默地盯着他们的背影。他不是那样的人，不是那种热衷于轮操热辣辣的小屁股、好色又令人厌恶的人。不过他是那种喜欢结交朋友的人，所以不幸的是，他可能也会因此陷入一些他朋友们折腾出来的该死的蠢事。而他纯粹只是跟着他们，因为他见鬼的一到关键时刻就变哑巴。

这也正是推动他跟着他的朋友们离开酒吧的缘由。一种紧张的兴奋感在他的皮肤下勃勃跳动，该死，这种事真的会发生吗？他们真的要一起去操某个人？而且他——哦！噢！！

“噢！Jake！嘿！”Jared跑过去追上Jake。他抽出了自己的手机，退出了《愤怒的小鸟》后切换到自己的邮箱，“他们上个月也将报告电邮给我了！所以我的手机里有检测结果！”

Jake转过身，仔细地查看了Jared向他展示的收件箱。他在最后找到了诊所发给Jared的STD测试结果电子报告，上面显示Jared的各项指标都没有问题。于是他朝Jared扬起眉毛，嘴角扯出了一丝奸笑。

“准备好面对你的夜生活了，老弟。”

Jared跳上了Jake保时捷敞篷车的后座，和Kitsch坐在一起，而后Jake发动车子带他们离开了这里。

十分钟以后，他们驶进了一个漂亮得令人难以置信的复合式公寓，Jake将车停好后就立刻爬出了车子，这让其他的人只能急急忙忙地跟在他后面。Jared担心自己是不是闻起来很糟糕，会不会满嘴酒气。因此他在Jake按门铃的时候转向Aldis。

“嘿，老兄，你身上有没有口香糖？”

Aldis朝Jared露出而笑，随后将手伸进他的魔术袋里着手翻找起来，在他递给Jared一片口香糖时，Jared咧起嘴，笑着接过了它。口香糖因为他的推动在他的舌头上折叠起来，他重新将舌头缩回嘴里，开始咀嚼起口香糖。

“这个男孩不在乎你的呼吸闻起来像什么，Jay。他只想要立刻闻到阴茎的味道。”

Jared不由得想到一副春光旋旎的画面：一张温软潮湿的嘴心甘情愿地吮吸着他们的阴茎。于是他的下腹涌起一阵骚动，阴茎也跟着抬起了头。他微微弯下了点身子，令自己尽量适应裤子里的勃起造成的紧绷感。

“我不认为你们真的喜欢这种人。”和另一个这样的人说这种话是尤为尴尬的，特别是当他们这么匆忙地赶来，就是为了去某个房间上一个伙计的时候。Aldis只是耸了耸肩，跟着Jake和Kitsch进入了门厅。

“只要是感觉起来不错的事情我就会参与，而Jake向我保证这会很棒。”

他们进入了电梯，Jake摁了下按钮后转过身，眯起眼睛面对他们三个。

“好了，听着。他很漂亮但别把他当易碎品。他喜欢被扔来扔去，喜欢被伤害，喜欢被掌掴，喜欢被操到硬起来。所以别觉得太粗鲁不好，明白了吗？但记住。我要第一个草他，也要当最后一个。你们随意，想怎么玩就怎么玩，懂了？”

Kitsch大笑着和Jake举手击掌，而Jared在一旁皱起了鼻子。

“不管你说什么，我们都对你感激不尽，老兄。快带我们去见那男孩。”Kitsch微微欠身，让Jake越过他走出了电梯，然后他们三个像小绵羊一样地跟在他后面。

他们停在了出电梯以后的第一扇门，Jake上前敲了门，声音响亮又自信。Jared则将手插进口袋里四处张望，他想知道如果这家伙的某个邻居无意看见了他们的话，他会不会猜测他们来这里是做什么的，会不会猜测这扇门后面即将发生什么。

**

Jensen舔了舔手指，然后用纸巾擦拭了下手指后，他扔掉了皱巴巴的纸巾，咽下了最后一口苹果。在他将盘子放进水槽里时突然传来的敲门声令他一瞬间心跳加速。

尽管Jake看起来从没注意过或关心过，但他还是环顾了下公寓，确保四周并不是太脏乱。他又一次润滑了自己，用手指拓张自己，为接下来的做爱做更多准备。当他打开门时他给了Jake一个微笑，但微笑瞬间就消失了，因为他意识到Jake不是独身而来。

完全不是。

他睁大了眼睛，他知道，他该死的知道这是什么意思，甚至在他惊讶得目瞪口呆前便知道了。在那件“能不能不带套”的事情过后，Jensen差点就忘了Jake先前的威胁，他完全可能会在同一时间被一群人操。

“Jake，发生了什么？”他尝试让自己的声音听起来恼火点，使整个事态都在他的控制之下。但他知道的，现实总是和想象的来得不一样。他不仅听起来很紧张，甚至还有点恐惧。他有些透不过气，这些家伙里没有一个人块头是比他小的，没有一个人。

“给你带来了更多的老二，我知道你想要的，需求不满的婊子。”Jake跨入室内，将Jensen推到一边，给跟在他后面的伙计们让出了一条路。竟然有三个家伙随后跟着进入了室内。

四个该死的家伙就这么站在他的客厅里，裤裆里撑着个巨型帐篷他想无视都难。更别提眼神了，全都赤裸裸地直直盯着他的身体，一点儿都不带遮掩。

好吧，操。

Jake注视着Jensen，他热爱着Jensen在自我斗争时脸上飘扬着的点点滴滴。看着Jensen五味杂陈的神情，最终他开口。

“所以，你是想要先知道他们的名字呢，还是想让整件事情变得神秘点，来场匿名派对？”

Jensen至少开了三次口，试图强迫自己把话说出来。

“啊……呃，先，先名字吧。”Jensen清了清嗓子，脸颊一热，“还是知道名字比较好。”

Jake转向了他的朋友们，Jensen看着他举起了一只手搭在他身边的金发帅哥肩上，“这是Taylor，我们一般叫他Kitsch。”

Kitsch向Jensen伸出了手，他脸上挂着的笑容看起来非常自然，仿佛他根本不知道接下来会发生什么似的。在他们握手时，他那双像猫一样的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Jensen，“很高兴认识你，之前听过你的不少事。”

Jensen的脸变得更红了，但他还是勉强挤出了一丝微笑。随即他看向了站在Kitsch旁边的家伙，他意识到自己不得不稍微抬下头才能看到这家伙的脸。在仔细打量了他一番后，Jensen用力咽了口唾沫。该死的耶稣基督，这家伙的块头也太大了吧。

“那是怪物Jared。Jared的一切都是巨大的，甚至连想法也不小，你说是不是啊，Jay？”

Jared只是注视着Jensen，目光崇拜而倾慕，就好像Jensen是传说里的独角兽什么的。在Jared如此灼热又丝毫不加掩饰的视线下，Jensen不禁后退了一步。除了一点惊恐之外，他更多的是觉得眼冒金星，因为他头一回见到这么庞大的家伙。不过令他头晕目眩的可不止这点，是的，撇开他非同寻常的体积之外，Jared还非常具有吸引力。他就像全身都散发着魅力，拥有着一种独一无二的吸引力。不管Jake在旁边胡说什么，Jared看样子都打算无视他。他接近Jensen，伸出了他的大手和Jensen握手。

即使现在绝不是该笑的时候，但Jensen依然扯了扯嘴角，极力给了他一个微笑，然而Jared不知为何看起来甚至更加茫然了。Jensen不知道他迷失到哪去了，总之他们沉默地足足握了好几秒的手，周围也一片尴尬的死寂，直到Jared终于找回了自己的声音。

“嗨。”他调整了下呼吸，他发烫的掌心还结实的裹着Jensen的手。

“呃，嗨。”Jensen在说出最后一个单词时拔高了音调，令整个回答听起来更像是一个问句。紧接着他抽回了手，眨巴了好几次眼睛。无论他和这个高个子，Jared，之间滋生了什么，Jensen都企图打消掉这奇怪的感觉。

“那边的那个是Aldis，今天的最后一个，他可是个名不副实的直男。”Jensen挑了挑眉，抬头看向那个满面笑容的黑皮肤帅哥。

“嘿，嘿，别往人头上乱扣帽子啊。拜托，这里都是成年人，有啥不能说的，对不对？嘿，Jensen。”他凑过去握了下Jensen的手，Jensen忍不住回以一笑。在其他人大笑起来的时候，Jensen也不禁稍微松了口气。然而之后Aldis又补充道，“如果为了今晚能操进那小屁股，我就要变成基佬，那我一定是这个该死的地球上最轻率的家伙了。不过，如果是你希望的话，那就另当别论了。”

一想到即将要发生什么，Jensen就像是被火烧着了一般浑身发热。他瞅了瞅他们四个，他们即将要在五分钟之后对他做尽不可言喻的事情了，而他正尽力将全部的思绪集中在这个事实上。

他深吸了一口气，努力让自己镇静下来。他们只要坚持基本原则，就没问题。

“好了，那么，嗯，我想现在我们该去我的房间了？避孕套和润滑剂都在那里，我也——”

“不需要避孕套了，还记得吗？”

Jensen猛地转过身，眼睛直盯着Jake，嘴唇因为震惊微微开合。

“嘿，我们没说过会有四个人不带套，我只答应了你。退一万步说，我该怎么知道——”

“检验结果。”Jake从他的裤子后口袋里抽出了他的报告，啪的一声将它拍在了附近的小型早餐桌上。而Kitsch从口袋里掏出了钱包，将自己的那份报告抽了出来，并扔在了Jake的那张纸上。Aldis则翻了翻他肩上的包，把他的那张也展现出来，然后叠在了其他人的纸上。

Jensen瞪着那些纸，瞠目结舌了片刻后，他抬头看向Jared。

“噢，”Jared的脸颊染上了点淡淡的粉色，他摸索了下自己的裤子，从裤子口袋里拿出手机时，他的手显得有些紧张不安，“我忘带我自己的那份了，但，”他敲击了几下屏幕，随后将屏幕转向Jensen，向他展示了几周前诊所发来的一封上面有着检测结果的电子邮件。

Jensen的眼睛在镜片后眯起，他看了Jared几眼，装出自己最冷漠的样子，竭力阻止自己想笑的冲动，“你可以的。”

Jared泄气地将手机重新放回口袋，肩膀耷拉着，“上帝，我知道了。我很抱歉，我只是，我只是不相信这真的会发生。我猜我没有做好充分的准备。”

Jensen转了转眼珠背过身，至少他现在能笑了，因为他们看不见他的表情。

“给我几分钟做准备。”

他确信自己在离开时，摇晃了几下屁股，而后他便听见了从他身后传来的一些细微的声音，无不透着饥渴。

他闭上眼睛做了一个深呼吸，祈祷着这一切会和他总是想象的那样感觉很棒。

**Author's Note:**

> 更多及时译文欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_


End file.
